Press
by ThatGirlInBlack
Summary: Just a way to let out the perv in me. Harry comes out of the closet gaining him some taunting from a certain Slytherin, what happens when Harry makes a bold statement and goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...just my own little sick mind.

A/N: This is something for me to write when I'm feeling a bit silly and dirty minded. It's about a prank war back and forth that always ends in smut, unfortunately there's none in this Chapter but there will be in Chapter Two this is more of a prologue, tell be what you think and if it's worth continuing. It might turn into an all out war that can include more than just Harry and Draco. Have fun :)

**Press**

"You've never…" Ron trailed off a bit in his questioning. "You know…thought of…"

"You?!" Harry exclaimed half amused, half disgusted at his friends ignorance. "Why? Do you want me too?" He whispered leaning in teasingly.

Dean, Seamus and Hermione turned away amused. Hermione giggled to herself.

"No…um…No that's quite alright," Ron replied nervously.

"Oh honestly Ron," Hermione interjected.

"It was an honest question!" he defended himself.

"Whether your faggot best friend has a crush on you?" The entire group turned toward the doorway meet the eyes of a rather annoying Slytherin, surrounded but his usual possy of Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy held Draco's arm at his elbow.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Hermione screamed at the verge of tears.

Draco looked at her amused, "I see as emotional as ever mudblood," He commented smirking, "She's pathetic, cries at the drop of a hat," he looked at Harry, grabbed the hat off of Goyle's head and dropped it just as a tear fell from Hermione's eye, " See what I mean? No wonder you've turned all queer." He looked back at Hermione, "Give me a ring when you're off the rag eh?"

"Draco," Harry stated flatly, glancing down at the boys hands to see a copy of the days Daily Prophet. Draco turned to him smirking, "We haven't even reached the school and already you're already acting like a prick."

"Bet that makes you want to suck me than doesn't it?" Draco replied earning a chuckle from the group behind him and even Dean and Seamus. He walked away, his friends not trailing far behind

They turned to see three angry best friends staring at them and if looks could kill they'd of dropped down dead.

"What?" they shrugged in unison, "Gotta admit, that was right funny eh?," they chimed together.

"I hope he dies a violent death," Harry whispered.

"Now that the war is over, I doubt that'll be happening anytime soon," came Hermione's reply.

"Sweets?!" Called a familiar voice as the cart passed their door.

-tgib-

The next morning Harry awoke groggier than ever, the Feast at the Great Hall had gone as usual, Dumbledore's speech, a few glares from Draco, The Sorting of the First Years, another speech from Dumbledore, a glare from Snape (who was quite proud to finally be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts) some whispers and pointing, then eating.

Ron, Dean and Seamus stayed up all night asking Harry about his newly open homosexual status. Ron had known a few months before everyone else, but had chosen to keep his questions to himself until it seemed Harry was comfortable answering. Now that the whole world knew it seemed the perfect time.

Until they realized that their first class of the day happened to be DADA, and they were running into Snape's classroom fifteen minutes late.

"Potter……….Weasley…how…..nice…..of….you…..to…finally…join…….us….."

"We apologize Professor-"

"No……need……..snogging…….I…presume…..?" Ron made a face, all the Slytherins laughed. Hermione looked at them apologetically. "Take…..your…..seats…..and….don't allow….this," He paused longer than usual, which was an extremely long time, and cocked an eyebrow, "Incident," he continued, "To….happen….again…or…you….shall….meet with….dire………….consequences."

Harry let out a sigh of relief now that Snape's sentence was finally over, "Yes Professor," he and Ron answered simultaneously and worked their way to the empty seats Hermione had held for them.

Ron leaned in close to the group, "Bloody hell," he whispered, "You'd think he has a speech impediment. Took him five whole minutes just to finish a sentence," Harry chuckled Hermione hit them both across the head with a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Are you stupid?" she quietly shrieked, "He can hear you!"

"Funny….funny….Mr. Weasley…quite the comedian….are…we?" Harry heard coming from behind them.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh bother."

"Very…well…then ten points! From Gryffindor…was that quick enough for you?"

Harry glared at Ron "What?! You laughed too."

"Now…back to my…lesson."

Snape continued to speak as slow as he ever did, ignoring the giggles and taunts coming from the table full of Slytherins across the classroom focused on Harry.

A paper bird flew towards Harry opened revealing a rainbow that burst into flames.

"How do you like your gift!" Draco called out.

Harry stood up abruptly and lunged himself at Draco, with seemingly every intent to kill.

Ron stood with no intention to stop him.

Harry took Draco by his collar pushed him up against the nearest wall and pressed his lips against the dragons. Draco struggled under his grip while the class stood in shock. Ron vomited at the sight, Snape fainted and Hermione smirked. There was no way it was below the Head Girl to watch Harry snogging Draco. Even if he was a jerk, he was hot and everyone knew it.

Draco bucked against Harry trying to free himself, tightening his lips so as to not let Harry's tongue enter his mouth, he suddenly gave in and was kissing back. He had almost forgotten who it was when Filch pulled them apart. The Squib must have been called in by another student.

He opened his eyes to see the class staring at him in astonishment and Harry smirking.

"Who's the queer now?"

Draco stepped forward towards Harry but was pulled back by Blaise.

"This isn't over yet, you, you-"

"Sexy beast?" Harry smiled.

"I'll get you back! You better not sleep!"

"Oh he won't!" Hermione chimed in, "None of us will! Not after that!"

Draco pushed passed them and out of the classroom.

Snape sat up.

"I…had…the…weirdest…dream…"

Everyone looked down horrified at the bulge in their professors pants.

"Ummm...professor, that wasn't a dream..."

TBC

A/N: I apologize for the use of the word faggot if anyone was offended. (And I understand that an elipsis is...dont worry)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. But If I did I'd have him with a side of strawberries every night. :)

Three Days Later-

"I've got to get him back Blaise!" Draco yelled pacing back and forth across the Slytherin Common Room floor.

A group of third years walked by giggling about the kiss no doubt, causing Draco to punch the wall nearest him. He shook his hand then kissed his knuckles at the pain he had just caused himself.

Pansy was in the chair across from Blaise, "I can't believe that filthy half blood queer dared to kiss my Draco," she pouted.

"Your Draco?" Draco turned to face her, "I don't belong to anybody you twit!"

"Focus!" Blaise yelled at both of them, "I've got the funniest idea…"

-tgib-

Draco was completely invisible to everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had Hermione to thank, for her wits had allowed him to acquire the perfect spell for this in Professor Flitwick's class. He sat and watched Potter and his friends speak of being queer like it was something to be praised for. Was Draco the only one who thought the whole world should be ashamed of their Savior? That kiss had been horrible. He certainly hadn't thought of it at all since then. Only someone gay would think like that. However he frowned when his name didn't come up once.

Finally they all separated into their respective rooms and Draco followed Harry to his bed as he closed the curtain, unknowingly around the both of them.

Draco heard Harry utter a simple silencing spell as he pulled off his shirt and laid on his bed.

There was silence as Harry stared up at the roof of his bed. Draco was becoming bored, but he reminded himself that in order to go through with the plan he had to wait until Harry was asleep or at least off his guard.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes as he ran his hand down his chest and abdomen. Draco's own stomach tensed as he watched the scene. Harry looked so serene and aroused. Draco was stunned at his reaction to Harry's movement.

Draco licked his lips nervously as Harry placed his hand upon his own crotch over his striped pajamas.

'Bloody hell,' Draco thought, 'He's going to…touch himself…' he gulped at the realization and the sudden tightening in his own jeans as Harry stroked himself above his .

Harry moaned and shifted a bit on the bed. Draco was amazed Harry didn't feel the extra weight on the end of the bed, but realized those were probably the last of his concerns.

Harry pushed his pajama pants down a bit revealing an impressively sized erect penis. Draco heard Harry breathe in deeply as he took his cock into his hand, stroking himself skillfully, with one hand and scratching the bed with the other.

"Christ…" Draco heard Harry whisper.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's cock as his hand moved up and down and his thumb circled the head of his cock wiping the bit of pre-cum from the tip. Draco couldn't understand what he was feeling. There was a tingling shock travelling through his body. He wanted to touch himself as well. NO. He wanted to touch Harry.

Then he heard it.

"Draco…" Harry moaned the Slytherins name in a near whisper.

Draco nearly came in his pants.

He removed the spell still going unnoticed to the raven haired boy, whose eyes were shut from his wanton pleasure.

"Yes?" Draco bravely asked.

Harry sat up in his bed embarrassed and flushed in crimson.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," He hissed.

"Just a second ago you were calling me Draco," He smirked. "Not so confident now, are we Potter?"

"You're fucking sick, you watched all of that didn't you?"

"You don't seem to be bothered," he remarked, gesturing at Harry's still erect cock.

"Neither do you," Harry retorted referring to the bulge in Draco's jeans.

There was an awkward silence as both men stared at each other. Draco licked his lips nervously before they both lunged at each other, ripping at hair as they devoured each other's lips. Harry pulled away and began kissing down the length of Draco's neck.

"This goes out to no one," Draco said panting.

"Mmmmm…" was Harry's reply.

Harry finally opened Draco's shirt and pulled it off, helping Draco get into the position to straddle Harry. The blonde rubbed himself against Harry when he felt a skillful tongue surround his nipple and playful teeth nip at the tiny bud. Harry and Draco flipped themselves over as Harry grasped Draco's mouth in another kiss and found himself struggling to open Draco's pants while kissing and biting the skin above his collarbone.

Harry had finally undone Draco's pants and he pulled them off hurriedly to claim his prize. The swollen pink erection popped up and out of his underwear begging to be sucked.

Harry licked the tiny bulb of pre-cum that formed at Draco's tip. He savored the bitter liquid on his tongue before he plunged his mouth unto the whole of the blonde's member. Draco bucked against his mouth and whispered obscenities as Harry's head bobbed up and down. Harry hummed against Draco's cock sending chills down his spine.

Harry placed one hand on Draco's chest and caught his right nipple between his thumb and middle finger and twisted the bulb lightly.

Draco thrust up into Harry's mouth again and again biting his lip and the wonderful sensation.

It was suddenly gone.

"Please don't stop…" He whispered.

"I want you inside me," Harry quipped, kissing Draco's inner thighs.

He didn't have to ask twice. Draco hurriedly turned him over. If he was going to take him, he was going to take him from behind. Harry made no protest and presented himself on all fours in front of Draco. The blonde found himself kissing and biting at Harry's upper back.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "this won't hurt a bit."

"What if I want it to?" Harry replied cooly.

"Change of plans then," Draco whispered at Harry's ear as he thrust roughly into his arse.

Harry pushed and grinded himself more unto Draco's cock as Draco pulled at his raven hair causing his head to fly back. Draco took Harry's throbbing cock into his hand and began to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts. Harry buried his head into his pillow biting down at the fabric and clawing at the sheets as he grinded his arse more into Draco. Their moans came rhythmically and they were soon a cluster of groaning and screaming masked only by the silencing charm.

Harry bucked into Draco's hand cumming just as he felt Draco hit his prostate, his seed oozing onto Draco's hand and onto his bed sheets.

Draco came shortly after, filling Harry's hole with his seed, and with three last thrusts fell over unto the Gryffindor.

Draco kissed Harry's upper back again, "Well that's was…" Harry whispered.

"Don't say it," Draco threatened. He whispered something as Harry closed his eyes, but the dark haired wizard couldn't make it out.

"I want you to know, that you're scars shape has been converted to that of a large penis on your forehead." The blonde smiled. "Pay back for that embarrassing kiss. It won't go away for a week, and you won't be able to remove it. Don't bother trying."

Draco slid off of Harry and grabbed for his now wrinkled shirt.

Harry looked up at him in disbelief; Draco's eyes assured him that it was no joke.

"You realize now, this means war?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah," Draco smiled. "By the way," he inquired. "Who's…Christ?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

-tgib-

Somewhere in the dungeon the Head of the Slytherin House awoke with another erection.

"Aww come on! I wasn't even in the same room as them!"

TBC

A/N: Have no idea how that last part makes sense, but I'm insane. Any way next part to come soon! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
